Fiesta de Máscaras
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: Dumbeldore organiza una fiesta de máscaras que no viene a cuento y Hermione se encuentra sola en esta, en ese momento un enmascarado la invita a bailar y... Si, lo sé, soy malísima para los resumenes, solo entrar y leer ;


Bueno, aquí llego otra vez con un Sevmione, es la pareja que más me gusta pero aún no me acaba de gustar las historias que creo de ellos, aún así, aquí dejo una historia pésima que se me ocurrió en mitad de las vacaciones.

Bueno lo típico, yo no soy J.k Rowling, así que como sabréis todos los personajes aquí presentes la pertenecen a ella.

…

**La fiesta de Máscaras**

Aquel día en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se celebraba una fiesta, y no una fiesta cualquiera, una fiesta de máscaras. Una de las tantas locas ideas del director Albus Dumbledore que tanto amaban los alumnos pero tanto odiaba uno de sus profesores, más específicamente, el profesor de pociones.

Severus Snape odiaba las fiestas, ver como crios se divertían, se reían y se creían que podían hacer lo que quisieran respondiendo a las broncas con un "¡Es una fiesta!" Realmente inaguantable, así que solo podía aspirar a sentarse en una silla, vigilando a todos ante la más mínima muestra de infracción hasta que el director le pidiera que vigilara los pasillos ya rozando el amanecer.

En otra parte del castillo, en la torre de Griffindor, una jovencita pensaba también en lo que la esperaba aquella noche.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro año Hermione no abría estado deprimida ante la idea de una fiesta medio sorpresa en Hogwarts (medio sorpresa porque no venía a cuento, ¡era una fiesta porque si!) Se lo abría pasado genial con sus dos amigos, pero ese año era diferente, Harry estaba con Ginny y Ron estaba con Lavender y, aunque sus amigos la habían prometido que no estaría sola, ella sabía que no sería así, ellos saldrían a bailar y ella no tenía ninguna pareja que la acompañara a la pista, tampoco que la llevara de la mano a dar un paseo por los jardines y que, cuando ella temblara ligeramente de frío, le tapara con su capa y la abrazara para darle calor. En vez de esa bonita velada, Hermione se pasaría la mayoría de la noche sentada, vigilando, como prefecta que era, que los de su casa cumplieran las normas y después quizá, siguiendo también sus deberes como prefecta, rondaría un rato por los pasillos para enviar a los de primero que por allí corretearan a su habitación.

-Hermione!-Oye de repente como la llamaba Ginny gritando.

-Por Merlín Ginny no me grites, que te escucho perfectamente.- Le contestó la Griffindor.

-Pues haberme contestado la primera vez que te llamaba, ¡no la décima!- Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo sumergida que estaba en sus pensamiento. ¿Qué había sido de la alarma permanente de cuarto año?- Te decía que son las siete, que es hora de que empecemos a arreglarnos.

-Si claro, vamos.

A las nueve todos estaban ya disfrutando del festín en el gran comedor. Dumbledore había sustituido las cuatro grandes mesas por un montón pequeñas redondas para seis personas. A Hermione le acompañaban las dos parejas y Neville. Todo iba bien hasta que la música empezó a sonar, entonces McGonagall y Dumbledore, o al menos parecían ellos, ya que las máscaras ocultaban el rostro de todos los presentes, iniciaron el baile. Poco después Hermione estaba sola en la mesa, Neville había salido a bailar con Luna. Hermione llevaba un bonito vestido negro palabra de honor con algunos bordados en plateado, como máscara llevaba un antifaz del mismo color con relieve en plateado y dos pequeñas plumas.

- Estas muy guapa esta noche Hermione- La joven levanto la mirada para ver la divertida imagen de Hagrid, el cual iba vestido igual que siempre, lo único que era diferente era el antifaz que se dejaba ver difícilmente entre el pelo.

-Muchas gracias Hagrid.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa, creyéndose salvada de su aburrimiento.- ¿Quieres sentarte?

-No, me voy. Fang me estará esperando para que le de esto.- Hagrid levantó un cubo enorme donde había un montón de huesos.- Son las sobras de la fiesta.- Aclaró el guardabosques.- Le encantan los huesos. Mañana nos vemos Hermy.

-Claro, hasta mañana.

Hermione se volvió a quedar sola, estaba muy aburrida, no era muy dada a cotillear, pero a unas malas, hubiera optado por ello, pero ni si quiera podía indagar que hacían las personas, ya que no podía identificar a la mayoría tras sus máscaras.

- Esta será una noche muy larga- Se dijo a si misma Hermione, recostándose levemente en la silla.

Estaba a punto de quedarse totalmente dormida cuando alguien se puso entre los focos y ella, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un hombre vestido todo de negro, su rostro, como todos los de la sala, estaba cubierto por una máscara, esta era de cara completa, era negra y tenía motivos dorados y plateados como decoración. El hombre le tendía la mano en señal de querer sacarla a bailar. Hermione estaba tan asombrada del gesto que no reaccionaba.

-Me concede este baile Señorita Granger.- Hermione reaccionó entonces, no quería pensar en quien la estaba pidiendo bailar, creía saber la respuesta pero, era tan diferente aquella forma tan gentil y tan caballerosa de actuar a la forma en que se comportaba en clases.

-Por supuesto.-La joven se levantó y cogió la mano del profesor, este la agarraba de una forma delicada guiándola hasta el centró de las pista. Cuando se encontraron allí Snape se acercó a ella, Hermione notó como se ponía nerviosa, pero no retrocedió, dejó que el hombre se acercará y la cogiera por la cintura. Hermione respiró hondo y se dejó guiar por él mientras notaba como todo el mundo los miraba sorprendidos. Todos sabían quien era el hombre de negro, pero nadie reconocía a la joven que había aceptado bailar con él, nadie excepto el director que miraba a la pareja con una gran sonrisa. Cuando la música paró ambos pararon sin apartar la vista de los ojos del otro. Hermione había quedado sumergida en las oscuras aguas que eran los ojos de su profesor mientras él se entretenía observando lo que la máscara de la joven dejaba ver.

-Severus- El profesor salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz del director.- Es hora de que empieces a vigilar, este año creo que deberías centrarte en los jardines.

-Si claro.- El profesor ya se giraba para despedirse de la joven cuando el director volvió a hablar.

-Quizá la señorita Hermione quiera acompañarte- Snape dio gracias por poder esconder la sorpresa bajo la máscara.- Después de todo ella también tendría que echar un vistazo a los alumnos.

-Si ella quiere...- Empezó a decir Snape girándose para mirarla.

-Me encantaría acompañarle profesor- Snape no podía más con su asombro. Creía que había aceptado a bailar con él porque realmente no sabía quien era, pero ahora que Albus le había llamado por su nombre no podía creer que quisiera acompañarle.

Salieron al jardín y emprendieron su viaje entre los matorrales.

-Hace una preciosa noche, verdad?-Dijo Hermione, queriendo sacar un tema, no podía aguantar ese silencio, llevaba ya más de media hora dando vueltas y el frío había empezado a inundarla, necesitaba pensar en algo que no fuera el aire frío cortándole los brazos.

-Si, una temperatura agradable- Dijo el profesor. Hermione tembló entonces, se supone que había empezado a hablar para no pensar en el frío- Tiene frío Granger?- Hermione notó como el tono de voz del hombre cambiaba y se volvía tan frío como en sus clases, entonces el nerviosismo juntado con el temor que sentía en estas la embargó.

-No, estoy bien gracias.- Hermione miró al suelo, no quería encontrarse con su mirada, cansada ya del antifaz se lo quitó y se abrazó a si misma en busca de calor. No le dio tiempo a sentir su propio calor cuando notó la capa del profesor sobre sus hombros. Entonces la joven volvió a mirarlo y emitió un casi inaudible "Gracias"

-No tiene que darlas- Un gran silencio incomodo los inundó- Y cuénteme Granger- Snape no entendía como tenía agallas para preguntar lo que iba a preguntar- Qué tal usted con Weasly?- Hermione se sobresaltó ante la pregunta.

-¿Ron profesor?- Snape la miró aún tras la máscara y asintió- Pues como siempre, amigos.

-¿Usted y el no eran novios? 

-¿Nosotros? ¡No!- Hermione notó como no pudo evitar sonreír- Solo somos amigos. 

-Ya veo- Snape se quitó la máscara, sintiendo que era de mala educación que él llevarla puesta y ella no. Siguieron andando un rato hasta que empezaron a escuchar sonidos tras unos matorrales.- Silencio Granger... Deben de ser alguna pareja de alumnos que se creen demasiado listos como para besuquearse cuando yo vigilo...- Hermione rió con las palabras del profesor y este la miró mal- Acaso no le he dicho que mantenga silenció. 

-Si perdone profesor.- Después de mandar a dos Rawenclaff a su casa con 20 puntos menos ambos, profesor y alumna, siguieron su ronda.- ¿Acaso hay que ser inmaduro para "besuquearse", como usted ha dicho, entre los matorrales?- Dijo Hermione mirando al suelo levemente sonrojada. 

-La gente se besa en sitios más privados, o ¿es qué tengo que cambiar mi visión sobre usted y añadirla a los que se besan en publico?- Preguntó el profesor.  
>-No profesor, pero yo creo...- Hermione se paró y siguió mirando al suelo como momentos antes.- Que no hay que reprimir un beso porque se este en un lugar público, si se desea besar a alguien, este sentimiento tiene que ser más importante que cualquier otra cosa. ¿No cree?- preguntó ella elevando la mirada para encontrarse a su profesor más cerca de lo que esperaba.<br>-Entonces señorita Granger.- Snape empezó a acercarse a ella, Hermione no pudo evitar retroceder hasta que chocó contra un árbol, quedando entre este y el cuerpo de su profesor.

Snape estaba nervioso, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan inseguro de si mismo, pero a la vez, sentía algo en su interior, algo que le gustaba y no quería perder.- Si yo deseara besar a alguien... ¿Daría igual el lugar, la persona e incluso la edad si yo tengo deseos de besarla?- Hermione se debatía ahora entre dar una respuesta correcta y que su profesor rompiera su cercanía o mentirle y que él se acercara más.

-No todo daría igual.-Su profesor empezó a separarse, con una clara desilusión en el rostro.-El lugar da igual, - Hermione se echo entonces para alante para agarrar la túnica de su profesor y acercarse a él.- La edad también da igual, la persona también, pero lo que hay que tener en cuenta.-Hermione hablaba ahora a escasos centímetros de los labios del profesor- son los deseos de la persona que vas a besar, si tú notas una mínima sensación de que esa persona lo desea, no debes dudarlo.

Fue entonces que el profesor no lo dudó, se acercó a Hermione y la beso apasionadamente, como si llevara siglos añorando esos labios.

-Lo siento, yo no se que me ha pasado- Snape se había separado y ahora hablaba atropelladamente- Será mucho mejor que se vaya ya a su sala común.- Snape se dio entonces la vuelta y emprendió la vuelta al castillo sin darle a Hermione oportunidad de decir nada.  
>La joven no sabía que pensar, acababa de besarse con su profesor de pociones y lo más extraño de todo es que había deseado ese beso como nada antes.<p>

Al día siguiente, cuando las clases ya hubieron acabado, la joven se dirigió a las mazmorras, Snape le había dejado la capa y ella se disponía a devolvérsela. Llamó a la puerta y su profesor la hizo pasar con un escueto pase.

-Qué quiere Granger- Snape estaba tan antipático como en clases y eso creo un dolor en el pecho de la joven que la impedía respirar con tranquilidad.

-Vengo a traerle su capa señor, ayer me la de...- Hermione no termino de hablar cuando su profesor la interrumpió.

-Si, si, sé lo que hice anoche, deje la capa y salga de mi despacho- Hermione no supo que hacer ante esa muestra de desprecio, "¿Por qué ahora se comporta sí? Ayer me besó, ¿por qué ahora me desprecia?"- ¿Acaso no ha escuchado lo que la he dicho?- Hermione empezó a marearse, la visión de su profesor se volvía borrosa y sus piernas empezaron a fallarle- Granger, ¿qué pasa?- El profesor se levantó corriendo y se posicionó al lado de la joven.- ¿Me escucha?- Ese tono de voz... Hermione recogió aquel tono amable y dulce como si de la melodía más bella se tratase. Antes de darse cuenta estaba tumbada en el sofá de la sala, con Snape arrodillado a un costado mirándola con un rostro preocupado.-Hermione, ¿estas bien?

-¿Cómo ha dicho?-Preguntó ella con una voz débil.

-Que si esta bien- Volvió a repetir el profesor mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla de la joven para comprobar su temperatura.

-No, lo otro- Snape la miró sin entender.- Mi nombre.-Snape volvió a construir su muro de impermeabilidad e intentó levantarse.- ¡No!-Hermione agarró la túnica del brujo impidiéndole levantarse y ella se sentó en el sofá.-No quiero que te vayas otras vez.

-Señorita Granger un poco de respeto, soy su profesor- Snape no pudo seguir, Hermione se había acercado y había unido sus labios en un dulce beso.-Creo que te esta afectando la fiebre, vuelva a tumbarse.

-No estoy delirando- La joven pasó los brazos tras el cuello del profesor, acariciando con sus dedos el cabello de este notando como la piel del pocionista se erizaba ante el contacto.-No necesito delirar para hacer esto.- La joven volvió a besar al profesor.- ¿Sabes por qué? Porque lo amo profesor.- Hermione hablaba en susurros muy cerca del rostro de Snape, que había cerrado los ojos intentando huir de la cercanía de la joven.

-No juegue conmigo Granger- Hermione había empezado a besarle el cuello, con besos cortos y dulces, solo quería ser correspondida.

-No quiero jugar contigo, solo quiero que me ames- Hermione se había separado y le miraba con un rostro muy serio.

-Yo ya te amo- Snape la besó despacio, de forma pausada, dándoles tiempo a ambos para sentir los labios del otro, después se separó, la miró a los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me encanta.-Comentó entonces la joven.

- ¿El qué te encanta?

-Tú sonrisa- Hermione empezó a acariciar de nuevo el cabello del profesor- Deberías sonreír más a menudo.

-No se preocupe señorita Granger- La besó de nuevo, un beso corto, fugaz.- Ahora la sonreiré mucho más a menudo. 

FIN

…

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún comentario con vuestros post porque, como leí a una escritora de por aquí, un fic con post es un fic feliz, jejejeje.

Saludos

Kaksa


End file.
